Events
Events are special occasions where players can earn or buy exclusive clothes or items. Events are usually centered around a specific holiday, with Halloween and Christmas being the two biggest. Each event has its own specific time frame; some last for only one day, some last for a couple weeks, and still others can last entire month. When an event is over, the site will return to normal. If a player missed an event for whatever reason, they can obtain a different colored version of past clothes or items during the summer boutique, which includes its own special ensemble. 2011 Valentine's Day On February 14th, 2011 players received a rose from "a secret admirer". This item can be placed upon your dresser. There were no announcements made. Valentines 2011 Rose.png|Rose April Fools On April 1st, 2011, players received a fish bowl. This item can be placed upon your dresser. There were no announcements made. April 1 2011 Fish Bowl.png|April Fish Easter On April 25th, 2011, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing the Easter event. Players had a choice between three eggs, each egg containing a different type of hat. On April 27th, 2011, ChiNoMiko opened another thread announcing that the hats were available for a limited time. Easter 2011 Easter Eggs.jpg|Easter Eggs Easter 2011 Egg hat.png|Egg Hat Easter 2011 rabbit hat.png|Rabbit Hat Halloween On October 31st, 2011, players received a mysterious ring. When placed on their finger, they were transported to another dimension. After the episode had been played, the ring disappeared. On October 10th, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing that the ring was available in the Jewelry Shop permanently. Christmas On December 15th, 2011, players received a mysterious ring. When placed on their finger, they were greeted by an elf named Cotton who needed some help collecting presents. After helping Cotton and returning home, the ring disappeared. ON December 22nd, 2011, one of the main administrators opened a thread wishing players a Merry Christmas. On January 14th, 2013, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing that the ring was available in the Jewelry Shop permanently. 2012 Epiphany On January 6th, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing a special event. Players had a choice between three cookies, each one containing a crown in one of three colors. During the event, two shares of these cookies could be purchased for ten dollars each. These crowns and other color variations can be obtained from the Flying Cupcakes. Epiphany 2012 Camel Bean.jpg|Camel Cookie Epiphany 2012 Rabbit Bean.jpg|Rabbit Cookie Epiphany 2012 Cow Bean.jpg|Cow Cookie Epiphany 2012 crown red and gold.png|Red and Gold Crown Epiphany 2012 crown blue and silver.png|Blue and Silver Crown Epiphany 2012 crown green and bronze.png|Green and Bronze Crown Valentine's Day On February 14th, 2012 the main administrator opened a thread announcing the start of the Valentine's Day event. Louis, the man who runs The Clothes Shop, was selling love potions. The event lasted from February 14th to February 19th. April Fools On April 1st, 2012, the main administrator opened a thread simply stating that it is April Fool's Day on My Candy Love. For an entire day, every player's avatar was assigned a meme face, flipped upside down on their forum posts, or both. April 1 2012 example 1.jpg|Flipped Avatar April 1 2012 example 2.jpg|Flipped Avatar plus Meme Face April 1 2012 example 3.jpg|Meme Face (1) April 1 2012 example 4.png|Meme Face (2) Easter On April 7th, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread teasing the Easter 2012 special episode. The post included a trailer. On April 9th, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing that the Easter 2012 special episode was available. Players had access to the episode until April 22nd. On March 23rd, 2013, laruenbeemoov opened a thread announcing that the Easter 2012 episode is available permanently from the Jewelry Shop. Independence Day On July 4th, 2012, laruenbeemoov opened a thread wishing players a happy fourth of July and a wonderful Canada Day. Halloween On October 31st, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing that the Halloween 2012 special episode was available until November 10th. The ring later became available in the Jewelry Shop on November 6th. Christmas On December 28th, 2012, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing that the Christmas 2012 special episode was available until January 9th, 2013. The ring was available in the Jewelry Shop at the beginning of the event. 2013 Valentine's Day On February 14th, 2013, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing the start of the Valentine's Day event. Louis was offering love potions. For $100, 200, 300 dollars, players could increase or decrease any of the boy's Love'o'Meters by five, 15, or 30 points respectively. The event lasted from February 14th to February 19th. April Fools Coming soon... Easter Coming soon... Halloween On October 31st, 2013, ChiNoMiko opened a thread announcing the start of the Halloween 2013 event. Players could open doors with some keys that they could find. The event lasted from October 31st to November 11th. Thanksgiving On November 28th, 2013, laruenbeemoov opened a thread that wished everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Black Friday On November 29th, 2013, ChiNoMiko opened a thread that announced that a Black Friday sale would be available in the Bank until midnight. Action Points and Game Dollars were doubled until the end of the event. Christmas On December 2nd, 2013, ChiNoMiko opened a thread that announced the beginning of the Christmas event. From December 1st to December 24th, players had access to an advent calender. On December 23rd, 2013, ChiNoMiko created a thread that announced the opening of the Christmas Botique. Players could purchase special event clothes for a limited time. The event lasted from December 25th to January 5th, 2014. 2014 Valentine's Day Coming soon... April Fools Coming soon... Easter Coming soon... Halloween Coming soon... Christmas Coming soon... 2015 Valentine's Day Coming soon... April Fools Coming soon... Easter Coming soon... International Music Day Coming soon... Halloween Coming soon... Christmas Coming soon... 2016 4th Anniversary Coming soon... Valentine's Day :Main article: Valentine's Day 2016 Event Coming soon... April Fools On April 1st, every player who logged in that day got a pop-up in which a short dialogue described Candy being shocked as she looked into a mirror. For this day, Candy's nose was replaced with a silly looking one. There were different ones for each type of skin tone. If Candy was wearing a skin tone from a special event, it appeared as one from the clothes shop. The Crank Doll Body appeared as the default skin tone, the Porcelain Crank Doll Body appeared as the Meringue skin tone, and the Zombie Skin appeared as the Whipped Cream skin tone. AprilFools2016 Pop-up.png|April Fools Pop-up Default skin AprilFools2016.png|Default Skin's nose Meringue AprilFools2016.png|Meringue Skin's nose Whipped cream AprilFools2016.png|Whipped Cream Skin's nose Powdered sugar AprilFools2016.png|Powdered Sugar Skin's nose Vanilla AprilFools2016.png|Vanilla Skin's nose Honey AprilFools2016.png|Honey Skin's nose Gingerbread AprilFools2016.png|Gingerbread Skin's nose Safran AprilFools2016.png|Safran Skin's nose Cinnamon AprilFools2016.png|Cinnamon Skin's nose Earl grey AprilFools2016.png|Earl Grey Skin's nose Licorice AprilFools2016.png|Licorice Skin's nose Hot chocolate AprilFools2012.png|Hot Chocolate Skin's nose Coffee AprilFools2016.png|Coffee Skin's nose Easter Coming soon... May Day On May 1st, when players logged into My Candy Love, they were greeted with a pop-up. Players received a bouquet that could be found in the accessories section of their closet. May first pop up.png|May 1st Pop-up International Music Day Coming soon... International Music Day Boutique.png|Banner Independence Day On July 4th, a pop up appeared wishing players a happy fourth of July. No announcements were made nor any gifts given. July Fourth-Independence Day Pop Up.png|Pop-up Halloween :Main article: Halloween 2016 Event On October 21st, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the start of the Halloween event. Players were able to complete daily objectives to gain keys that would open one of six doors. Behind the doors was a clothing item or a piece of illustration. The event lasted from October 21st to November 1st. You can read the announcement here. Christmas :Main article: Christmas 2016 Event On November 30th, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the start of that years advent calendar. The event lasted from December 1st to December 24th. You can read the announcement here. On December 23rd, the same administrator opened another thread announcing the main event. Players were able to give gifts to other players and get the event outfits by throwing snowballs at one another. The event lasted from December 25th to January 3rd, 2017. You can read the announcement here. 2017 5th Anniversary On January 25th, the main administrator opened up a thread announcing that the site was given a new look and that players would receive a gift. You can read the announcement here. 5th Anniversary Pop Up.png|Pop-up 5th Anniversary Banner.png|Banner Valentine's Day :Main article: Valentine's Day 2017 Event On February 14th, the main administrator opened a thread announcing the Valentine's Day event. Players were able to answer questions from on of the main guys and receive gifts if they answered correctly. The event lasted from February 14th to February 24th. You can read the announcement here. April Fools On April 1st, players were greeted with a pop-up congratulating them on being the millionth player to log in that day. The green play button directed them to a collection of captured flying cupcakes. There wasn't anything in the cupcakes except a troll face. After going through the cupcakes, a golden cupcakes appeared. Clicking the cupcakes turned it gray and players received a troll face mask as a gift. April Fools 2017 Pop Up.PNG|Pop-upu April Fools 2017 Event Tab.PNG|Event Tab April Fools 2017 Shower of Cupcakes.png|Shower of Cupcakes April Fools 2017 Troll Face.PNG|Cupcake "gift" April Fools 2017 Golden Cupcake.png|Golden Cupcake April Fools 2017 Gift.png|Gift pop-up April Fools 2017 Troll Face Mask 1.png|Troll Face (1) April Fools 2017 Troll Face Mask 2.png|Troll Face (2) Easter :Main article: Easter 2017 Event Coming soon... International Music Day :Main article: International Music Day 2017 Event Coming soon... Summer Coming soon... Halloween :Main article: Halloween 2017 Event Coming soon... 2018 Valentine's Day :Main article: Valentine's Day 2018 Event Coming soon... Easter :Main article: Easter 2018 Event Coming soon... April Fools On April 1st players who logged in would receive a popup in the style of a new episode announcement inviting players to discover My Candy Love University and experience Candy's life in college. Once a player clicked through, they would be begin an episode where an unnamed male character standing in front of a university would ask Candy for her student ID and then tell her to leave. Then when a player clicked continue they would see a new image, a gif of troll dolls and a message telling players that Candy's new adventure would begin soon and to be patient. Aprilfool18.png|University Life Teaser (1) Aprilfool18p2.png|University Life Teaser (2) Aprilfool18p3.png|Troll Dolls Summer To celebrate the start of a new era and the ending of an old one, a special boutique was held from May 2nd, 2018 to May 31st, 2018. Every outfit from the Christmas 2013 to Easter 2018 events were available at half of their original price. International Music Day Main Article: International Music Day 2018 Event Coming soon... Halloween Main Article: Halloween 2018 Event Coming soon... Black Friday Main Article: Black Friday 2018 Coming soon... Christmas Main Article: Christmas 2018 Event Coming soon... 2019 Valentine's Day :Main article: Valentine's Day 2019 Event Coming soon... April Fools On April 1st players who logged in would receive a pop up of the admin director. Easter :Main article: Easter 2019 Event Coming soon... International Music Day :Main article: International Music Day 2019 Event Coming soon... Summer :Main article: Romantic Weekend Coming soon... Halloween :Main article: Halloween 2019 Event Coming soon... Black Friday :Main article: Black Friday 2019 Note: The event is available on the web and the Android application. Find your purchases doubled at the bank! Make one purchase, get one free! Note: this promotion is only valid once per purchase level. The promotions are available on the web and Android application. For your first bank purchase, receive the Sophisticated Lady outfit! Find the color variations of this outfit in the special Black Friday shop, open until December 6 at 23:59 PM EST. Note: The outfit will only be available for University Life avatars. If you want to enjoy the outfit, we invite you to create a University Life avatar before making your purchase. Christmas :Main article: Christmas 2019 Event Snow has covered Anteros Academy and everyone has only one thing in mind: Christmas! From December 1, at 00:00 AM EST, until December 24 at 23:59 PM EST, open the windows of your Advent calendar and discover the exclusive items and dialogue! Note: The event is available on the web and the Android application. In your calendar, you will find 3 different outfits! The 10 other windows contain exclusive dialogues! Make the right choices and you will win a branch of mistletoe. Note: Keep your mistletoe branches close: you will need more than one for Christmas! You will receive the Pure Angel outfit with your first recharge at the bank! Milestones Anniversaries Number of Registered Players Trivia * While Amour Sucre launched in 2010, the events didn't start until 2011. * My Candy Love didn't launch until December 2011, but some gifts from previous events on Amour Sucre became available during certain events on My Candy Love. * The flying cupcake feature wasn't originally intended to be the three million players gift, but it ended up becoming a main feature regardless. Category:Index Category:Events